Natural Magic
by RedVenom
Summary: Harry Potter and Kiara Riddle weren't regular newborn babies. No, they were much different. They were born of and made of Natural Magic to the very core. But the only people who know are either dead or very evil. No Slash. Dark!Harry
1. It all starts with the Beggining

**Hey people. This is a sort of re-write to one of my stories... Shadows of a Darkened Heart. Hopefully, this one will be good so I can actually update and not get writers block. I enjoyed the reviews, though. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in said books... but all characters not in said books are mine. All mine.**

**Enjoy the new story! It might not make perfect sense for a while... but I'm trying!**

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---July 31

There was a scream in the private room where one Lily Evans was in labour. Or was in labour...

"He's... it's inhuman!"

"Call the Aurors! The ministry! Such a vile--"

"Stupefy!" ...the curse hit the two medi-witches at once, and they were obliviated and sent back to their houses, not to remember a thing...

"James... he's beautiful," a crying and tired Lily said to her husband, cradling her child. Not a regular child, though... His skin was the darkest black both Lily and James had ever seen, with a pure white pentagram tattooed onto the middle of his forehead. His eyes were also the purest of white, without pupils or iris', and he had a fair amount of soft, white, almost silery hair on his head. Some of his more peculiar features, though, were the soft, feathery, tiny white wings sprouting out of his shoulder blades and two tiny, sharp vampire teeth where ordinary canine teeth were supposed to be. Those were the only teeth in his mouth, though, which was unusual because he wasn't supposed to have any teeth yet since he was just born.

"Our unusual, beautiful baby," James said. He looked at Lily. "What would you like to name him, my wonderful wife?"

"Dante. Dante Corvus Evans Potter." (A/N:The name 'Dante' is pronounced: DON-TAY or DAN-TAY)

"I like it... but what about Albus, Lily? You know of the Prophecy. Both Prophecy's. I don't think he will like Dante's form at all... he might take him from us. We've got to change what he looks like and choose a fake name. Just in case."

Sniffling with sadness, pride, and fear, Lily nodded. "You pick a name, James."

"What about something like your dads name? His name was Harold, so what about Harry? Harry James Potter."

"That will do. But James... I'm worried. What if--"

"Shhhh... look, Lily. Nothing will happen that wasn't supposed to. Look at him, Lily." So Lily looked, and she was soon captivated in the endless white of her Baby's eyes, and for the moment, all worry and fear was quickly gone, and she was sucked into a wonderful dreamless sleep.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---Three months after, different place, very far away.

"Peculiar, and powerful. But not male. She will not do good as my heir," the Dark Lord said as he paced, staring curiously and hatefully at his newborn daughter. The female that had given birth, a powerful witch of unknown origins, had died just after the delivery.

But, like another certain baby born months before, this baby was not at all normal. She had skin that was a pure white, and there was black pentagram tattooed onto her forehead, going along with a pair of the darkest black eyes without pupils or iris', and she had a nest of pure, black raven hair on her head, and black lips. To the Dark Lord, though, some of the most peculiar features were the soft, feathery, tiny black wings that sprouted out of her shoulder blades and two, vampire teeth where regular human canines were supposed to be. This was unusual because regular new-borns were not supposed to have teeth. Or wings.

"My Lord..." Bellatrix, one of the Dark Lords most trusted servants, started, but paused, looking down nervously at the baby in her arms.

"What?" Voldemort snapped, frustrated. This changed things... finding an equally or more powerful witch wasn't easily come by. Most were highly protected, and there were not many. Bellatrix looked down and was silenced, to Voldemorts great relief.

Then, though, something happened so quickly that when looked back at it was hard to recall the first parts. A Death Eater had snuck into the room, planning on murdering the Dark Lord. He had been trained by the best, and always made quick, clean kills. This was also a good time... the Dark Lord was in anything but a good mood and was in no patience now for his surroundings. He had let his guard drop a notch, which happened to be a bad idea.

Becoming aware of his surroundings once again, Voldemort noticed, at the last minute, his daughter raising her arm with a strength not possible and closing her fist, a presence speeding towards him, and he spun around... to come face-to-face with one of his Inner-Circle.

But he wasn't attacked. The blow that would have injured him greatly had been... stopped. And the man was in obvious pain, as blood started pouring from his mouth, nose, ears, and eyes, and he died.

The Dark Lord looked back around at his daughter, and motioned for Bellatrix to follow him. He stepped over the corpse and left the room, with a curious servant at his heels. Never would he let his guard down again, but...

_Perhaps, Kiara, you won't be such a bad heir after all..._

---o---o----O---o---O---o---o---

**WELL, thats the prologue, and yes, there are two prophecies. Lots of things are going to happen after this, and I guess not a lot of it will be like I had originally planned. So MAYBE this will have less improved parts of Shadows in a Darkened Heart, but I dont know. **

**I hoped you enjoyed, and please do review. **

**-RedVenom**


	2. Say 'Mum'

**Okay everyone, just some news. Natural Magic is not a re-write of Shadows in a Darkened Heart, because I am continuing with both of these stories. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter books or characters or anything else in them... the characters and plots I make up are mine, though. (My disclaimer will probably change every time I write a chapter).**

**Enjoy the story, and don't forget to REVIEW! Yay! Thanx and enjoy!**

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Lily, after the birth of Dante, or Harry, as he would be known by every other person that didn't know his real name, tried to put numerous Glamour charms on him. Instead of working, however, they only gave 'Harry' the knowledge that he couldn't stay in his natural form in public. So, doing the only thing he could, he changed into his other form (A/N: yes, he has two forms... one is his natural and one is what he was supposed to look like regularly), surprising both parents.

"He just did magic, James! He looks like you," Lily said, pride in every word.

"He looks like both of us, Lily, look at his eyes."

Harry Potter's eyes were startling emerald green orbs. He had a mop of raven black hair on his head, but instead of being wildly untameable like James', it was straight, soft, and manageable.

His face didn't have any of his parents' features yet, but only because he was just born and it was cute and round like any other baby's. So, happy, Lily and James took baby Harry back home to their house (No, not Godrics Hollow. Thats their hiding-from-Voldie house) in Spain to meet up with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Home!" James said, loudly, so all three men sitting on the couch jumped up and ran toward them.

"How'd it go, James, Lily?"

"What took you so long?"

"Is that... awww he's so cute! What's his name?"

"Shush, all of you. His name is Harry. Harry, meet Sirius," Lily said, putting Harry into Sirius' awaiting arms and making sure he wouldn't drop him.

"Awwwww, I think he likes me. Yes, I'm your Uncle Padfoot. That's your Uncle Moony and that's your Uncle Peter." Sirius said in a baby like voice, as Harry gurgled happily and looked up at him. Then he carefully let 'Uncle Moony' hold Harry.

Remus was more quiet than Sirius was, though, and Harry stared up into his Uncle Moony's seemingly big, amber eyes, and gurgled once again.

Something strange happened, then, as Harry was passed on to Peter, and after Lily had showed a nervous Peter how to carry a baby, make sure Harry was OK and step back, Harry started wailing. Loudly. Nervous once again, Peter quickly handed the crying baby back to Lily, where he stopped crying immediately.

"Well that was quite odd," Lily said, "why don't we stop the introductions from now on and eat? You guys must be starving."

"Yes ma'am. I'm starving. What are we going to eat?" Sirius said, as everyone rolled their eyes. Sirius was always hungry.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---One year later, after James and Lily went into hiding and chose Peter as their Secret-Keeper. After Harry Potter cried when Albus Dumbledore held him… the day of October 31…

"Can you say 'Mum', Harry? Please say your first word for me. Say 'Mum', please?"

"Mmmmm," Harry tried.

"M-u-m," Lily said, showing Harry how to say the words with her mouth, opening it and closing it dramatically. Harry giggled and clapped his hands.

"Your never going to get anywhere with that," James joked. He's going to say 'Dad' first, right Harry?"

"Mum!" Harry said.

"Hey! That was totally unfair! When are you going to say 'Dad' then? How come mum's are always first?" James pouted.

"Dada." Harry said then, smiling and giggling happily.

"That's much better," James sighed in relief, "Let me go tell Sirius."

After James had left, Lily brightened up and kissed Harry on the forehead, unknowingly right in the middle of his hidden pentagram tattoo.

Harry giggled sleepily, and yawned. He held his arms up for his mother to carry him and, picking him up, Lily shouted to her husband, who had just said goodbye to Sirius.

"I'm going to put Harry to bed, ok? He must be tired out from his Halloween party. I swear the next time you make everyone come as vegetables and dress Harry up as a pumpkin I'm going to tie you all down and make you eat REAL vegetables the whole night," Lily smirked, "Good things I've got pictures of all of you drunk this time, though."

"Oh Lily you wouldn't make us eat…. Oooh can I see them? Maybe I can send some to Sirius. He would love those…"

Just at that second, there was a blast at the door that shook the whole house. Lily and James quickly turned pale.

"Lily! It's him! Take Harry and run! I'll… I love you, Lily, and you too, Harry."

"No, James, don't say that! Don't—" Another bang, and the door cracked a little.

Lily looked frantically at James.

"Lily, RUN!"

"I love you, James Potter," and with that, Lily ran up the stairs, only looking back when the door blast open. Harry, now wide awake, looked curiously at the snake-like being that came through the door, but couldn't inspect him much because Lily closed and locked the door to his room.

With Harry in her arms, she searched frantically around for the emergency Port-Key, but couldn't find it anywhere.

"Avada Kadavra!"

More tears leaked from Lily's eyes, and all too suddenly, the door to his room blast open and Lily turned and faced her enemy. Wiping the tears away, she stood up defiantly and took out her wand, still holding Harry.

"It's been a while, Lily," Voldemort hissed, as he pointed his wand at her. "Avada Kadavra!"

Lily tried to dodge, but a bright white orb surrounded her and Harry instead, and for a few seconds held strong, but then died out and disappeared quickly.

Lily looked around Voldemort was still there, and madder than ever. Lily took a split second to look down at Harry, and saw that he had turned back into his natural form, but he looked worn out. He had blocked the Avada Kadavra. "That's my Dante," Lily whispered, "I love you."

"It's not possible," the Dark Lord hissed, and, trying again, said the words that brought death. "AVADA KADAVRA!"

This time there was a white light, but it faded and left right before it hit Lily straight in the heart… she had been holding Harry with her right arm, so he wasn't affected.

Lily collapsed, and Harry toppled onto the floor. "Mum?" He said. When he got no answer, he looked at the Dark Lord, tiny wings opened in defensive position.

Thinking about the fact that this boy had a form as abnormal as his daughters, he shook his head. He had to be killed. "Avada Kadavra!"

As the green light blast from the pointed wand, it zoomed towards Harry, and as if in slow motion, Harry's pentagram got brighter, and the green light was absorbed into Harry's body and disappeared. For a split second, nothing happened.

But all of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light, an inhuman scream of pain, and then there was darkness.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Kiara Kassidy Riddle felt a snap in the middle of her forehead. She didn't know its significance, but something had happened. Something.

Draco stared at Kiara questioningly, but then smiled and gurgled in Kiara's direction, and handed her something that was in his hand, which happened to be a little toy witch on a broom that was tiny and spun around in circles in the air and laughed gleefully and kind of evilly.

Both toddlers laughed and followed the witch with their eyes. Kiara understood what the witch meant though, it was a birthday present. Ever since Draco and Kiara had met, they had been almost inseperable. Draco was like her big brother, literally. His birthday was in her same year, only on June 31 instead of October 31.

She smiled at him and gave him the biggest hug she could, and caught the witch and put it in a pocket of her dress, which happened to be a good idea because all of a sudden there was a great bang in the Riddle manor and Lucius Malfoy came in the room in a rush, picked both kids up, and rushed out again. Kiara Kassidy Riddle wouldn't see her father for a while.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

**Well, my sis is waiting (quite impatiently) to get on the computer, so this chapter might be shorter than I'd hoped. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I will continue writing more chapters probably tomorrow or the day after that at most. **

**Please review? I would appreciate it greatly and have more reason to write if you do (unless their flames, that is…).**

**Thanx everyone!**

**Also, special thanks to:**

**Instar: here you go! Thankx for reviewing: )**

**Blue Werewolf Boy: I updated! Thank you for reviewing also: )**

**-RedVenom**


	3. Meet the Dursleys

**Hey Peoples. I'm trying to get to update every single day I'm on summer vacation, because as much as I hate to admit this, unless one day I get no homework, when skool starts I might not be able to update every day. Maybe every weekend, and I promise I'll try real hard. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and every character in those books are not property of me... but all my unique characters I made up are mine tho, so... well yea their mine. And so is the Plot.**

**YAY. I'm updating. Enjoy the storee!**

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Baby Harry blearily opened both of his eyes slowly, expecting to be in his crib waking up for a bad dream. What he saw and felt, though, brought back all memories.

His face was wet with something red, and he couldn't see from his left eye, wich had a feeling he didn't identify...(pain). Not used to it, he didn't know how to handle it. It was then he noticed that he was in his human form, and he looked around. His house was rubble... there were now no longer two floors of the house, and few things were still standing.

"Mum?" He said. Maybe his mum would wake up this time. He crawled over, not noticing that it hurt to move his limbs over the sharp rubble. "Mum?" he said once again, but his mum remained motionless. Worried, he crawled closer and got a close up of her face--

Lily's once joy-filled eyes were dead-like. They did not hold joy and laughter anymore, but pain... although they still shone with what seemed to be an un-dying love. Lily's cheeks which were once rosy were pale, and freezing to the touch... Harry would never forget this, he knew now. "Mum...". He then noticed a necklace around Lily's neck that had four keys, and one, tiny, rectangle shaped object attached to it also, which looked like a bug-sized book. One key was black, one was white, and the other two were gold. Curious, he held out his arm to grab one... and the whole necklace and keys disappeared, and Harry didn't notice through his distress that they appeared around his neck, keys and all.

A roaring grew loud in the distance, and he saw something red up in the sky. Harry started to cry with joy, fear, and sadness.

Uncle Siri would help him.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---Sirius' POV

Sirius woke up literally covered in sweat, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Quickly putting on pants and his coat, he ran out to his favourite, red motor bike and quickly mounted. Nothing would be wrong... it was just a false alarm, that was all. Remembering that he knew nothing of where Lily, James, and Harry were because he was not their secret keeper, Sirius decided to go to Godric's Hollow... perhaps they would be there.

Thinking of what to do if they werent there, Sirius' mind was full of worry and dread. Arriving to an empty clearing where Godric's Hollow was supposed to be, he thought out frantically, _Godric's Hollow! James, Lily, Harry?_

And the scene appeared in front of his eyes. All was rubble, except for the few standing walls and surviving things that were left laying around and out of place.

"James!" He called out frantically, running into the rubble that used to be his best friends house. "Lily!" Finding a hand out of the rubble, more tears began streaming down his handsome face, and, taking off most of the rubble of what he knew was James' body, he almost emptied his stomach with what he saw. James had been smushed under the rubble... blood lay everywhere and his amber eyes were open with shock but also defiance and hope.

Turning his sad, frantic blue eyes from the scene, Sirius left to look for Lily and maybe even Harry... but what he saw only brought him sadness and relief. Harry was alive... but Lily handn't been so lucky.

"Harry..." Sirius said with a feeling that filled his whole body, and he ran to the scene and scooped up a bloody and crying Harry and turned his tiny face away from everything. "Shhhh... it will be ok..." Sirius searched for words that had some kind of truth, but couldn't find any comforting ones. He Ran out of the rubble and sat down under a tree, getting a closer look at his Godson.

"Bloody Hell..." Sirius said, and meant it. A scar shaped as a lightning bolt went from Harry's left forehead all the way down to one inch down from the bottom of his left eye, meanwhile the cut had gone through his left eye also. Trying hard to clean up everything he could, he noticed that, weirdly, Harry's left eye had healed on its own... but the scar remained (A/N: there is a small, slightly reddish scar going through his eye too. Also, his scar doesn't appear in his natural form, just like his Pentagram doesn't appear in his human form. Harry can see through both eyes perfectly, and does not need glasses).

Finished with cleaning up all the blood, the lightning bolt scar already closed over, Sirius quickly changed his Godsons clothes and diaper with his wand (instantly) and looked his Godson over.

"God I love you," Sirius said, giving Harry a soft embrace, then tried to wipe the tears from both their eyes.

"Mum..." Harry pointed in the direction he knew his house was in. "Dada.." All he could remember now was his loving mother, always smiling... and his father too, who would always take him onto his broomstick while his mother wasn't looking. Now all he saw was Uncle Siri, which wasn't so bad, but...

More tears streamed down Sirius' face, and he picked up Harry and brought him over to his motor bike, prepared to go to Dumbledore, when he saw a familiar big figure coming near him.

"Why, 'ello Sirius," said Hagrid, "I'm 'ere' ta pick up lil' 'arry."

Sirius looked down at his Godson and sighed. "I don't know, Hagrid..."

"Dumbledores orders, Sirius," Hagrid said, looking down sadly at Harry.

Sirius looked nervously at Hagrid. "Ok... but... take my bike. You'll need it more than I do." And Harry was handed over, carefully, to Hagrid. Not being able to bear his sadness any longer, Sirius started walking away.

"Thank'ya" Hagrid said, making Sirius look back over his shoulder, and watch Hagrid fly away.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

"PETER!" Sirius yelled, not caring who heard.

"H-h-hi, Sirius..."

"YOU LITTLE...HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THEM? THEY WERE ME BEST FRIENDS... YOU...YOU...YOU BETRAYED LILY! JAMES! _HARRY!_"

"_YOU_ BETRAYED THEM! HOW COULD YOU, SIRIUS? TH-THEY WERE GREAT PEOPLE!" Peter then continued, taking out his wand and a knife. Sirius' eyes widened in disbelief, and he reached into his pocket for his wand, and held it defensively in front of him.

Peter then shouted something Sirius didn't recognize, and Sirius had just gotten to say a shielding spell when there was a humongous explosion... but Sirius could just get to see, through all the smoke, Peter cut his finger off, turn into a rat, and disappear into a sewer.

Sirius was at a loss for words. Even when the Aurors came, and took him, he let them take him freely... laughing and crying the whole way. Damn Peter to Hell.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Draco and I had been separated. We met up only a couple of times a month, but those times were the happiest times. Draco stayed with his parents, and I stayed in a room in his Manor, far, far away from his own room. The House Elves took care of me mostly, but later I was given my own Nanny. Her name was Lina, and she was pretty nice. She knew a lot of things, but I knew she was going to leave as soon as I was old enough to learn. Maybe sooner.

Draco's dad had been different, lately. His voice was slurred and he wasn't thinking straight, most likely. Things had taken an odd turn, and I hadn't seen my father, which I thought was connected to most of all this. Somehow.

(A/N: Draco is oldest. Then it's Harry, and then Kiara. They are all very smart, but smartness is compared mostly to age difference, in this story. I can't tell you a lot that's going happen though, you just have to keep on reading and reviewing... should I stop the chapter here? Hmmmm... nah. Just let me go get a popsicle. Okay, mom said no to eating a popsicle. Darn. On with the storee).

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

After flying a little while with the big man named Hagrid, Harry got bored, and it was then that he noticed the keys hanging around his neck. Weirdly, the thought that they hadn't fully disappeared comforted him. Trying to open the tiny rectangular book, he got frustrated when it didn't open. But soon he got tired, and thought of opening it later. Darkness called.

Strangely, he had a dream of that tall, bearded man named Dumbledore he never liked, and a cat that turned into a stern looking woman. He was passed onto the bearded man, an envelope of sorts was put into the blanket he was wrapped in, and he was put on a doorstep. It was unusually dark outside, but with enhanced vision, he could see perfectly. If there were street lamps... why wasn't the light on?

Soon, though, all three adults left, right after the bearded man turned all the lights back on, and the dream faded.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Petunia Dursley was an abnormally NORMAL person, with a normal husband, and a normal (:coughcough:) son. They lived in a normal neighbourhood and had normal jobs. Her son went to a normal school and had normal friends, and all the people in the neighbourhood were normal also.

Petunia Dursley had woken up at the same normal time every day, but once every normal week, which was today, she would go out at a normal time and get the normal milk which was normally sitting on her normal doorstep.

Only how little she knew. Today was not a normal day, and the next one after that wouldn't be a normal day either, nor the one after that or the one after that. No, in fact, this was the day where all the normal days in her life would become abnormal, and so would all the normal days in every normal persons life that lived in her normal house. It all started when normal Petunia Dursley opener the normal door of her normal house and reached down to get the normal milk bottles when she saw something abnormal, and she let out a very normal shriek of hatred and badness.

Little Harry Potter, or Dante Corvus Evans Potter, as he would find out in a couple of years, had very good hearing ears, as he wasn't exactly human. That is why he immediately woke up with a jolt when he heard a very horse-like woman shriek, and run back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

This is the day where little Harry Potter met the Dursleys.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

**Well, thats all, folks... not forever, just for today. My sis is... waiting for the computer once again, so I'm sorry if you wanted this story to be longer and didn't get that wish. I made it as long as I could. Really. **

**I hope you liked it! Please review, though. I would be thankful if you did! **

**Also, another thanks to:**

**Blue Werewolf Boy: Thank you and no, actually, Harry, Draco and Kiara are all going to be really good friends, if that answers your question (I hope it did). Thank you for reviewing once again!**

**Sarah R Potter: Thank you! Here's the update! **

**-RedVenom**


	4. Leaving the Dursleys

**Hey again peoples. I usually update in the morning, but today I had to update now because I woke up late and I had to go eat lunch at someone's house. Sorry, but at least I'm trying to update every day! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm just writing this to tell you that I changed a few things... Kiara's teeth aren't black, their white, but her lips are black. Also, I switched Draco's birthday to June 31 instead of June 21. If any of you have objections, please put it in your reviews and i will see what I can do. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of J.K. Rowling's is mine... but the things that aren't hers are.**

**Enjoy the story people, and please don't forget to review! It's what motivates me.**

**Also, here are some languages…**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**-(All Creatures, a language lost long ago to Humans)-**

**/Parseltongue/**

**:-talking with someone else inside their head-:**

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---Two years later. Draco, Harry, and Kiara are all 3-year-olds.

_I lived in a cupboard... and I didn't know the purpose of life anymore. I used to have parents that loved me... I remembered it all. Now, though, life was dull, hard, and very abusive. _

Harry Potter woke up in silence. This would be another of the same days he had every day... and a lot of things had happened in the year and a half he thought he had stayed here. Harry Potter's eyes that had once been sparkling emerald green had taken on a slightly darker shade. They were still beautiful, but slightly haunting. Before you noticed his eyes, though, most noticed his scar, which, in his 'Aunt's' words, made him look freakish and ugly. His hair was slightly on the longish side and hung around two centimetres below his ears in length. His bangs hung over his right eye, but he could still see, and there were few bangs hanging over his left eye, which was where his scar was. His nose was small and cute, and he was very small in size, and if he lifted his shirt up he looked almost like a starved dog, even though his magic helped him with that by shrinking his stomach so he needed less food to survive.

Harry had found out more about the necklace he had found on his mum, and also more about his relatives.

He didn't know what any of the keys were for, but he found out that if he put it somewhere where nobody would see it or if he misplaced it, if he willed it back around his neck, it would appear there. The same went for everything else that was on his necklace. This gave him something to relax about... no one, especially the Dursley's, would be stealing his mothers necklace. No one.

The thing Harry found out about the Dursley's was that they were abusive, lazy, ignorant hypocrites that hated everything about him. They made him do impossible chores, and tortured him in ways no child should be, even if they spoiled their own son, Dudley. While Harry got good comments from teachers, Dudley didn't, and he got 'punished' for it. After a while, the Dursley's took him out of school entirely, claiming that he moved back with his parents. How he wished that was true.

The only good thing about all of this was that it taught him very wise things about life. _Take what you get... you might not get it tomorrow_ was one of them. Another slightly good thing was that Dudley, who was the same age as Harry but a few months older (April), made Harry do all of his homework for him (ABC workbooks mostly). This might have been a bad thing for any other kid, but Harry didn't mind it. He was happy that he was, in fact, getting smarter while Dudley was getting dumber. Anyway, when Dudley got into the first grade, the teachers would fail him anyway. Harry didn't mind that at all. Harry was only a few steps away from being able to read, while Dudley only knew the first two letters of the alphabet.

"Boy!" he heard his 'Aunt' call him from the kitchen gleefully, "Come make breakfast for Dudders!" This was one of the Dursleys' favourite game. They would call him for something, but would 'forget' that he had a lock on his cupboard. Then his uncle would get mad and he would get punished for it. The best way to live in the Dursley household, though, was to have an outer mask. That way no one could see any of your emotions. It helped Harry a lot.

A few seconds passed. "BOY!" He heard his 'Uncle' call, "WHAT DID YOUR AUNT JUST CALL YOU FOR!" Inside his cupboard, Harry let out a sigh. He heard the lock unlock, and the door flew open. The only thing he was able to see was Dudley laughing before the first hit came.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Slap, hit, punch, kick, "WHAT DO WE DO FOR YOU! GIVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD," punch, "CLOTHES," kick, "AND FOOD! YOU REPAY US BY DOING NOTHING?" slap, hit, choke… choke!

Harry was slammed into the wall with a strong force, and he smelled his uncle's breath, which was (not surprisingly) horrible. He also noticed that he couldn't breath.

"Go make breakfast," His uncle said, in a horribly scary voice, and he let go of Harry, who dropped the three feet to the floor, but fell naturally on all fours.

Sore, he made breakfast as fast as he could and rushed back to his sanctuary which was his cupboard where he could suspect his injuries. He guessed that he had a hand mark around his neck area, his cheek, and his stomach. Harry closed his eyes and laid-down on his cot. These were the times he missed his parents most. Why did he have to stay here? Why couldn't Uncle Siri take him in? Or Uncle Moony?

Harry didn't do magic in front of the Dursleys… he never had. He had a feeling that they knew what he was and hated him for it. Instead, he made the few toys that he had real and watched them battle. If he did anything else, he would get punished for it. When he was smaller, he summoned a small spider, and he had a long conversation with her that lasted throughout the night. He never summoned another again, though, for his aunt had killed her the minute she saw the spider. She had been his only friend, and that night she had visited him in his dream, in spirit form, and he had gotten to say sorry… but it was the last time he saw her.

Suddenly becoming very tired, Harry dozed off…. To be woken up by a very angry Uncle Vernon. "GET YOUR LAZY ARSE UP AND CLEAN THE WHOLE HOUSE! I WANT IT SPARKLING IN ONE HOUR STRAIGHT, DO YOU HEAR! IF YOU DON'T, THERE WILL BE NO FOOD FOR A WEEK! I'm going out to buy something I've been waiting for."

Scrambling quickly out of his cupboard so he didn't get punished for slowness, he quickly got a brush and started scrubbing the floors. Putting his attention elsewhere while he scrubbed, he noticed that Dudley was scrambling onto a stool to get a glass to drink, when he smiled slowly, looking at Harry… and purposely grabbed the strainer where there was a full load of dishes and pulled—

The whole strainer fell onto the floor, and everything in it broke, making a lot of noise, but nothing fell on Dudley. After that, nobody spoke for five whole seconds, until Dudley, finding an idea, started crying… _very_ loudly, which is when Petunia made an entrance into the kitchen.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO, YOU LITTLE FREAK_?" She screamed at him, making him flinch from the loudness, as she quickly but carefully went to go get Dudley. As hippo-like as he was, she was still able to carry him.

"_CLEAN IT UP!_" She yelled, and Harry obeyed immediately. If his Uncle came home and saw this… even though it wasn't his fault—

The door opened and slammed shut, and Vernons purple face appeared into Harry' vision. Grabbing Harry's hair roughly with one hand, he pulled him to the sink and forced Harry's mouth open. Struggling wildly, and wondering what pains his uncle could bring him, he came back to reality when something was forced into his mouth.

A week before the incident, Harry's Aunt Petunia had made a hot sauce for Vernon that was painfully hot, and Vernon only used a tiny drop of it himself. Harry found out what it tasted like, after his Uncle had forced a dishwashing liquid into his mouth and down his throat. The burning sensation was horrible. Harry was thrown into his cupboard, hot sauce dribbling down his chin. Afraid to make any noise, he washed his mouth out with his blanket, and wished he had something cool to drink… and a glass of milk appeared right in front of him. Thankful for his new talent, he gulped down the drink and sighed in relief. The glass disappeared after that.

How he wished he was powerful enough to leave the Dursleys.

(A/N: I don't know if that was a little rough for you guys, and if it was I'm terribly sorry, but this will be mentioned in the future and I didn't want you guys thinking _he wasn't abused at all! What is this crazy writer thinking?_ But I'm happy to say the torture caused by fat— err, Dursley hands will be over in this chapter. Thank you.)

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

My dad had started drinking. I hadn't thought it was so bad until he started getting abusive, which is when I started getting scared. I knew he wouldn't do anything to Kiara, she was the Dark Lords daughter after all, but I wasn't so sure about my mum. I hardly saw _her_ anymore. I was starting to learn how to read and write with other training as well that I didn't understand. If I so much as smiled, my dad would get abusive once again.

I had to learn how to use a dagger, and I was sure they were making Kiara learn as well. I suppose it was for our own good and our safety, but it was the only thing allowed into my life. My dad had countless meetings with other Death Eaters, and they did countless raids.

My masks on the outside were getting stronger. I had to show no emotion for my dad to be pleased with me, which I wanted him to be. He never seemed to be pleased with anything, these days.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Voldemorts Soul, helped by a snake, was making its way back to where he knew his Manor was. It took him a long time… two long years to get to this point, and he was so close! How that Potter brat had survived the Killing Curse he would have to find out. Why he had a second form similar to that of his daughters he would have to find out also.

Word was, along the snakes, that there was a second Prophecy made, and that the Children of Magic were mentioned in it. If any snakes knew the Prophecy, they did not tell him.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Kiara watched her witch figure zoom around her room. She had been given a lunch break that was for three hours. Then she would start her learning again.

Suddenly, an idea struck her, and, summoning the witch figure back to her, she programmed the witch to be able to send letters. Folding the piece of paper she had been drawing on, she told the witch to take it to Draco. With an odd "Meeheeheeheeee" as a laugh, the witch zoomed out of the room, and for the first time in a long time, Kiara smiled and actually meant it.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

When Draco saw the witch he had given to Kiara a few years back, he had to smile. She was probably on lunch break, just like him.

It dropped a piece of paper into his hands and zoomed around his head. He unfolded the paper and smiled. If it was what he thought it was, it was a skeleton with its tongue sticking out, wearing a top hat and holding a cane. He smiled a sad smile, wanting to see Kiara again, when an idea struck him. She would understand his drawing, he was sure of it.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o--- ONE year later, Harry's birthday

Harry was outside, furiously weeding the garden. If he wasn't done with all of his chores by the time his uncle came home, he would regret it. He still remembered the hot sauce incident, and he didn't want it to happen all over again.

Suddenly, out of know-where, he heard a clear, female voice.

-(Hello, Dante)- Harry glanced up at the creature, but didn't stare. It was a beautiful dragon-like creature, but very small, about half Harry's size. Her scales were black and smooth, but very strong, and her wings were folded along her back but larger than her body, so she could fly. Her wings also seemed to be lined with feather-like scales… strong but soft. She had a couple of horns on her head and some smaller ones running down her back.

-(How do you know my real name?)- Harry asked curiously. The Dragon sneezed, and flicked a fork-like tongue at Harry. She was laughing.

-(You are my Chosen, Dante, so of course I know your name. My name is Nocturna, but you may call me Nox if you wish. Now, before you ask any questions, when you are born, some people may have a creature of some type as Familiars that will appear sometime in their lifetime. When your Familiar is born, they have a connection to their Chosen that they follow until they are found. In other words, I am your Familiar and you are my Chosen. It's mainly like a friend for life, because we cannot be separated for long periods of time, and I cannot die until you do.)-

Harry, putting all of the new information locked safely into his brain, he tried not to look too overjoyed, but failed, and he smiled whole-heartedly… but it soon disappeared.

-(You can't stay here! My Uncle would… he would….)-

And as if someone called him to say he won the lottery, Vernon Dursleys car drove into his driveway. Only… his car was wrecked, and it was a miracle that it was still working.

Vernon Dursley staggered out of the car, noticeably drunk and carrying something in his hand. Not recognizing the object in his Uncles hand, Harry only stared.

"You…. Freak…. MADE me crash…. My car…. You…. Arse…."

But, suddenly, Dante (A/N: I'm switching to his real name now) felt a rush of defiance against his Uncle. He didn't want to take it anymore.

His Uncle pointed the object at him, and pressed a trigger… and a loud shot rang out, but it was as if in slow motion, because Dante felt a rush of exhilaration, a wanting to be somewhere else, and, turning into his Natural form, he disappeared.

They were only lucky that nobody else saw a thing.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

**Sorry I'm putting this on the site so late, guys! After I came back from the lunch I typed, but then I found out I had to go somewhere else! Then my Aunt wanted to get on the computer after that. So its really late now and I'm sorry, but I did my best. **

**Also, that is the end to Dursley abuse. Say bye-bye, please. :)**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, **

**Blue Werewolf Boy: Thank you! But no, I haven't read it yet. I HAVE heard that it was really bad in some parts. Here's what happened next!**

**goddessa39: no, I don't like the whole Harry-is-evil-and-joins-Voldemort stuff. Its just a Dark!Harry fic, and no, he's definitely not evil.**

**Sarah R Potter: Thank you, and here it is! Yea, I made him go through a lot, didn't I? It'll start to get better from here on, I… think…. :)**

**Thanks for staying patient with me, guys, if you haven't abandoned me yet:P**

**-RedVenom**


	5. The Innocent Inn

**Hey again. I tried to write a chapter last night but my sis wanted the computer. Sorry. When I get back home from vacations, and when I update on weekends, it'll be probably two or three chapters. **

**Disclaimer: None of the stuff you recognise from J.K.'s books are mine, because they're hers. Stuff that came in this story that are not hers are mine, obviously. I think we can all agree on that.**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, here are some languages…**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**-(A language for speaking to all creatures, lost long ago to regular humans)-**

**/Parseltongue/**

**:-talking with someone else inside their head-:**

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Dante found himself in a very dark, creepy place, but found he didn't mind too much. He turned back into his human form and began to look around curiously just as Nox appeared next to him and landed on his shoulder. Now that he wasn't on or in Dursley property anymore, his head felt slightly clearer, and he could think better. Groaning as he thought about all the things the Dursleys had done to him and what he could have done... he could have left much earlier!

Looking down at his clothes, he sighed in annoyance and changed them so they fit slightly better, though since he had teleported it took more effort to do so.

-(You couldn't have left earlier, I think. Someone put blocks on your mind. As soon as you left the property, your power unblocked it.)- Nox said.

-(Where are we?)- Dante asked, sensing magic embedded in the whole place he was in.

-(I believe we are in Knockturn Alley, one of the wizarding world's hidden shopping centers.)- Nox replied, flicking her tongue out to taste the air.

Dante leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. Then he took off the mini book from the necklace from around his neck and turned it back to normal size. It still wouldn't open, though, and seeing a small keyhole he had never seen before, he tried the black key, but it didn't work. Then he tried the white key, and the book opened.

He really didn't know what to expect, but, flipping the pages, he saw many things, like moving photographs of his parents, him, Padfoot, Moony, and there was one of Peter, but it wasn't very good. There was also a section of pages that his mother and father wrote for him, but then there was a small section of blank pages, and a seemingly weightless bag of gold that fell out of the book, shrank, and attached itself onto Dante's necklace. There were countless other things in the book, as it never seemed to run out of pages, so Dante closed it, letting it shrink and attach itself back onto his necklace.

When he got back up, though, Dante began to feel slightly uneasy where he was, so he decided to go exploring, him and Nox in a comfortable silence as she perched on his shoulder, her having morphed into a black cat. At Dante's questioning glance, she had explained that dragons were related to cats, dogs, snakes, and birds, so dragons, being magical creatures, could disguise themselves as any of the three at will. Dante had understood, knowing that they would be attracting too much unwanted attention if Nox stayed in dragon form.

Dante turned his attention to his surroundings, looking curiously at all the little shops he passed by. There was a store that was simple, as it read _Potions Ingredients_, but there were more shops with slightly more creative names, like _Borgin & Burks,_ _Everything You Want to Wear, _and_ Wrights Wands_. There were few people walking in the dingy alleyways, but whenever one passed, Dante would duck into the shadows.

Dante kept walking until he saw an inn. It was called the _Innocent Inn_, but it, in fact, looked anything but. Dante walked in anyway, and then froze as all conversation stopped and every single eye turned to look at him.

Deciding to ignore it, Dante quietly walked up to the counter, pulled himself onto a chair, then with an expressionless face told the innkeeper, "I would like a room."

The innkeeper looked at him calculatingly. "We ain't got no room fer beggars 'ere," he said gruffly. Dante's eyes turned cold.

"How much?"

"Three galleons a night includin' food."

Slowly, Dante put four galleons on the counter. "I would like a butterbeer please." The innkeeper studied the money before taking it and putting it in his cloak, then giving Dante some change.

"The name's Jonathyn, and you'll be in room number four," the innkeeper said before walking away to get the butterbeer and food.

Nox jumped off of Dante's shoulder and sat down on the counter as Dante looked at the people that were also in the room. There seemed to be something different about them, something he had also sensed in both of his parents but hadn't known what it was. Most were drinking something that was thick and was crimson in color… now that Dante thought of it, the room did smell strongly of blood…

Then the innkeeper returned, and he took his butterbeer and retreated up to his room, and Nox went out to hunt.

Suddenly curious, he took off the book and its key from his necklace and un-shrank the book again. He unlocked the book, and then flipped to the part of the book he remembered that was blank.

Summoning a quill, Dante wrote:

**Hello?**

The untidy handwriting sunk into the page and disappeared.

Then; _What is your name? Spell it out fully,_ appeared on the page, but to Dante's surprise he heard the same reply within his head. Though startled, Dante wrote back:

**Dante Corvus Evans Potter, but peeple cal me Harry. **(A/N: He's only four…)

_Please place your hand on the paper, _the book stated.

Dante did so, and the paper glowed for a moment before returning to normal. Then handwriting began to appear, writing itself out on the paper, and as it appeared it spoke in his mother's voice inside his head.

_Dante! It's about time you opened the book. If you have, though, it means that both James and I are dead, and we miss you terribly. Do you have any questions? We can answer them all for you… And I am writing this now as you are sleeping right here with me. I'm programming this book so that it will answer all your questions truthfully, unless we do not know them, or cannot answer yet. Just do as you did before, but know you can just think it if you would like, it's easier._

**_What… What were you, mum?_** Dante replied mentally,**_ And dad too. Were you…. _**

_If you are going to say Vampire, yes, your father was, and most of his whole family was also. He refused his power, though, as soon as he started his schooling at Hogwarts and ended up in a certain house. Nobody knows except me and you now. My whole family came from Elves, which is why in your natural form you may have pointed ears. _(A/N: I didn't tell you he had pointed ears before because… ummm…. Yea well I guess I forgot.) _I refused some of my power… but not all of it. I loved being a healer and an Earth elemental, but since you are both Vampire and Elf, you might have some other powers too. It is not that easy to tap into your power, love, because all great things take time, but you are different from every single person on this planet. That is because you are made of magic, a Child of Magic, and your very essence and soul is made of pure, natural, un-tainted magic, all the way to your very toes. I do not know what you can do, but you'll have to find that out on your own._

The conversation rolled long into the night.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Kiara and Draco loved their new way of communicating with each other. It was quick, fast, and their little witch was so small it seemed she would never get caught, until it actually happened.

Draco had just gotten a new picture from Kiara. He guessed that she had been in the drawing mood today, because she had drawn a really good picture of a snake that was black, silver, and shined kind of gold, a dog that was black, and a dragon that was really small and black in color. He was about to draw one back when the door slammed open and in came a very severely drunk Lucius.

"What…are… you… doing?" He said, staggering up to Draco and catching the flying witch with one hand, then continued to destroy it with his wand.

"Father…"

"SILENCE!" Lucius then looked at the piece of paper Draco held in his hand.

"Accio paper…"

"Father—"

_Rip, rip, rip, rip, shred. _Lucius threw the torn up pieces of paper in his sons face, and collapsed, letting darkness take him.

Picking up every single piece of paper that his father had destroyed, Draco put them in his pocket, and, hatching a plan, ran out of the room he had been kept in for more than a year and went in search of Kiara.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

**Sorry guys, but I had to cut this chapter short. We have visitors over and this whole day I was doing things… I actually sat down on the computer more than twice to finish the chapter, wrote two words, and then my mom called me because more people came. I promise I'll try to write more next chapter! Bear with me, guys! **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**godessa39: if you've found the clue in this chapter, they actually might! Thank you so much for reviewing:)**

**Blue Werewolf Boy: I actually am on vacation right now. I'm happy I still get to type, though sometimes it can be rough because my relatives don't like me at the computer all day. I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reviewing (once again):)**

**Sarah R Potter: I can't tell youuuuuu. Well… umm…. Ok, fine, I'll tell you. Yes, they will. I worked on it in my head a little while ago, and I think… ok wait I said too much. Yes, I'm a blabbermouth. Thank you for reviewing! I feel all happy and squishy inside!**

**MidNite Phoenix: Thank you, I love new reviewers! Ummm… he might, although someone might do the job for him. That's a clue for you, because I'm happy more people are reviewing. THANK YOU. :) **

**-RedVenom**


	6. And Aurors are Dumb

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! My vacation went really well, although I have a bad sunburn on my back, but I did get a tan. As I told you, I have thought about the story a lot and have written the main ideas of three new chapters on notebook paper, one of which I will write now. **

**I would have wanted to have done more chapters, but it was really hard because my mind is one that wanders. A lot. **

**Disclaimer: I am getting tired of writing this and it's only my 6th chapter. Pitiful. Stuff you recognise from the real HP books are not mine, because my name is not J.K. Rowling. Stuff that you don't recognise from those books, however, are mine, because I make them up. It just works that way.**

**ENJOY. Please.**

**Also, here are some languages…**

"**Speaking"**

_**Thinking**_

**-(A language for speaking to all creatures, lost long ago to regular humans)-**

**/Parseltongue/**

**-:-talking with someone else inside their head-:-**

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Dante found himself in a very uncomfortable position when he woke up. Peeking one eye open, he yawned and stretched, looking around, and noticed he was no longer in his bed. He was on the floor.

Getting up and ignoring his protesting muscles, he noticed Nox on the bed, in an obviously comfortable sleep. Grumbling, he walked to the bathroom to get a good bath… one of the very many he was planning to take.

To him, the bathroom was luxurious compared to what he was used to. The bath wasn't that big, but he didn't mind. It had warm water and bubbles, and that's all he really wanted. So, stripping off his clothes, he got in and immediately relaxed.

It was now that he started thinking about everything that his mother had told him through the book. He was part Vampire, part Elf, part _everything_. At least that's what his mother made it look like. Dante thought about the possibilities. He could mainly turn into anything, everything… the very thought made his head spin.

Then his stomach growled, so he got out of the tub, drained the water, dried himself, and changed into the clothes he had on before. He would definitely need to get more clothes.

Shaking his head at Nox as he passed by, he opened the door of his room and went outside, joining the other people already having breakfast.

Jonathyn was first to acknowledge him. "'Ello, kid. What'll it be for ya? We've got all kinds o' meats, bacon, beef, ham, you name it. We also got a lot o' drinks 'ere you c'n order; Water, Butterbeer, Fire Whiskey, and Blood, considering you _are_ a Vampire?" Jonathyn's eyes stared at him calculatingly.

"Of course," Dante answered easily, and asked for some of the life giving liquid.

"That'll be all?" Jonathyn said, putting the glass down in front of Dante. At Dante's nod, he left.

Dante, wanting to try something out, willed his fangs to grow. He was surprised for it to come almost naturally to him, and he took a gulp of the liquid in his glass, not knowing what to expect.

It tasted heavenly, and made him feel almost more alive. He didn't need it, he knew that, but there was no harm in drinking it. He then became aware of a presence sitting down beside him and he looked over.

She was a woman that looked to be around 27 at most, but Dante knew she must be older than that because he knew she was a Vampire. She had long black hair and eyes, pale skin, and was wearing all black clothing.

"You new?" She said, giving him a sideways glance.

"Of course," Dante said, looking straight ahead, still drinking.

The woman beside him snickered softly. "You'll need my introduction, then," she started, but was interrupted. Dante, having felt the presence coming, was not surprised when a male voice whispered into his ear.

"Her introductions suck. To make a long story short—"

"Shut up Mike. Everyone else too, and this includes you, Jack, Zack, and Wolf-Boy over there. Ally, please slap them for me. Anyway, continuing—" but she was once again interrupted.

"It's Luke to you, Christina. Or shall I call you Tina? Or how about Chris? Or Chrissy? Or, how about—"

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to make introductions here,"

"Bad introductions."

"How do you know?"

"I listen to them every time you say them. It gets boring."

Christina hissed at Luke, baring fangs. The moment was only broken when all the guys started laughing, besides Dante, who gave an amused smirk. The laughter was stifled when 'Ally' pinched Zack, gaining an 'Ow!' and a stuck-out tongue.

Mumbling, Christina turned her attention back to Dante. "This is the Innocent Inn, as you already know. It's kind of like a safe haven to all of us who are… _hated_ by 'normal people'. Those are regular ol' Witches and Wizards. We're mainly considered evil bloodsuckers who should all be dead and non-existent. It's the same with Were-Wolves, Elves, and many thought-to-be evil creatures, although the rest aren't marked under the category of 'bloodsuckers'."

"She's getting off the main point again," Jack sang, getting a glare from Christina. "Many of us come here on a vacation of sorts. Nobody knows we're here, and nobody really comes all the way to the very end of Knockturn Ally. It's _evil _and full of badness." Jack finished the last sentence with a grin.

"Since most of the people here come regularly, we know everybody except for the newcomers," Mike said.

"State your name, please," Zack said in a very business like tone, and Dante smirked once again.

"Dante."

"Nice to meet you, Dante," Zack said, and bowed, earning a playful slap on the head from Christina, who in return earned a _'Really! Women these days… '_.

Dante then was presented (oddly) to every single other person in the Inn (he guessed it was an annoying sort of traditional thing, since Luke kept on sending him pitiful glances), and when he was introduced to the very last person, he grumbled all the way back to his seat in a cute (not that he knew it) way, much to the amusement of everybody in the Inn.

They all got along brilliantly after that.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

Not having any luck on finding Kiara, Draco decided to go further up into his fathers Manor, which was huge. She could really be anywhere, and Draco knew he had to hurry… his father could wake up any time, and if he noticed he was missing…

He shook the thoughts out of his head and opened another door, but just saw a workroom. The room he had been in had been locked on the outside but not on the inside, so anybody could get in but he couldn't get out.

He hurried through the family library, but didn't look at anything at all but the exit. When he got out, there were a few more doors and stairs, and he looked through all of them, only to find nothing. Climbing quickly up the stairs, he finally noticed that having a really big Manor isn't good for everything. The floor he had just gotten to was just as big— maybe even bigger than the last one, and he was getting tired.

He wouldn't ask a portrait… they might be on his father's side after all. He just hoped this wouldn't take the whole day, and as he tiredly opened the door, to find…

(A/N: If I was mean, I would stop right here, but fortunately for you, there's more chapter I have to write, and right now I am just wasting my time writing this little sentence thingy.)

"Mum!" He whispered, and he ran right up and gave her a hug, not caring if he was supposed to be Malfoy-ish or not. He hadn't seen his Mum in around a year.

Draco noticed that they couldn't stay here for that long… they had to get out.

"Mum, we—"

"We have to leave right now, yes, I know. Are you alright?"

"Yes, mum, but we have to find Kiara. She can't stay here either!"

His Mum nodded, walking out of the room. "Of course not. I've been thinking quite hard about where you and Kiara would be lately, if I ever got out."

Draco, following his mum, thought it over too. Where would his father put Kiara? She was the Dark Lords daughter… she would be in one of the really big guest rooms, which were always on the first floor to prevent people from getting lost on their way to the kitchen or something. It was also so that people didn't look around their Manor inspecting everything. It was quite annoying when they did that. Either that or she was in the very last and highest tower of the house, but those were normally used by Death Eaters for practicing the Unforgivables… the Ministry couldn't catch most of the magic used up there though, and whenever they came they never had once found the passageway to even one of the towers… Draco himself only knew a few.

Mentally hitting his head on bricks, Draco cursed himself for acting like a Gryffindor. Slytherins _always_ thought things over before they acted, they didn't burst into things blindly.

Still, he followed his mother down the hundreds of tiring stairs quickly all the way to the first floor, and they both immediately started to search doors, but it was Draco who found Kiara first.

"Draco!" Kiara said, her talking much better than what it used to be when he last saw her, and she jumped out of her canopy bed and ran up to him.

"Were you stuck in a room too? I got out once, but there were these sound thingies…"

And, sure enough, alarms started going off so loudly that it must have notified every single thing (living or not living) in the entire house.

Draco had always wondered what had made that noise, but now was not the time. He quickly grabbed Kiara's arm and pulled her out of the room, meet up with his mum, who led them down a flight of stairs he had never noticed before, through a trap door, through one of three locked doors, down a slide, stairs, and many other things until Draco could not hear the alarms any longer.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that had fallen, and Kiara looked up at Narcissa expectantly.

"Escape tunnel. It's the fastest way to get out of the Manor without anybody seeing you. I _should_ be the only one who knows about it, since I was the one who made it."

Draco wondered about the 'should' in that sentence, but then looked over at Kiara. She hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her. She had black hair reached her mid-back, dark, violet eyes, freckles over her small nose, and pale cheeks. She was wearing a plain purple dress that reached her knees and had what he guessed was a long sleeve black T-shirt underneath. Like him, she was barefoot.

The trio walked in silence after that, although Kiara did give Draco a happy hug and a whispered 'Thanks.'

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

As soon as Draco burst into my room I knew it was time to leave, not a friendly visit. I told him about the alarms, but I had purposely left out that Lucius had said he'd kill Draco if I ever did it again. I knew he hadn't been lying, so I didn't. Until now.

Draco grabbed my arm and we followed his mother Narcissa through an escape tunnel. The escape route was very creative, actually. There was more than one tunnel to go through, so followers could get lost pretty quick.

Draco had changed since I last saw him, though. His hair wasn't as it used to be. It had always been gelled back. Now it was brushed back but slightly messy, and a few strands hung into his grey eyes. He looked better, actually, not as 'perfect.' He was wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt with a black robe over that, and grey shorts that seemed to have been pants before, but had been ripped to go down a little below the knees.

I was silent throughout the tunnel until he asked where we were, and then I really couldn't resist the urge to hug him happily. This would be my first view of the outside in a long time.

Finally, though, we reached the end of the tunnel, and Narcissa felt through the dark for what turned out to be a trap door, and as soon as she opened it we all scrambled outside, into the night. The Manor was nowhere in sight. Instead, we seemed to be in some kind of forest.

I smelled the fresh air happily. Nothing but trees, leaves, running water, animals, people walking this way….

People?

I realized this was probably a bad thing, and whispered my findings to Narcissa.

"There are peoples coming," I whispered, and Narcissa looked at me sharply, but I was right, as we heard voices soon after. These people were defiantly not professionals on being quiet.

"Why does the walk have to be so darn long?"

"Because we can't apparate you nitwit. Stupid Malfoys made the anti-apparating wards too big."

"Aren't we supposed to be taking those down?"

"They would probably notice. Anyway, I'm too tired to do anything now but follow orders. 'Search the Malfoy Manor for any uses of Dark Magic.' At one in the morning, too. Sheesh."

The people kept on mumbling and getting closer.

"Aurors," Draco whispered to me. "The workers for the ministry. Very stupid, that lot, always hunting for Dark Wizards, never succeeding."

Narcissa then motioned for us to leave, and she was walking away already, so we followed, but luck wasn't on our side and something that would have usually been funny turned on us.

"SNAKE! Bloody Hell there's a SNAKE! Get it away, get it away, get it away! SNAKE! Run for your lives!"

One of the Aurors had come across a snake… and reacted quite badly, so now we had a rampaging flock of five Aurors running right towards us, making so much noise that they probably woke the whole forest up.

Quickly, we ran out of their path, but one of them spotted what I guess was white-blond hair.

"MALFOYS! IT'S GOT TO BE THE MALFOYS! KILL THEM!" And the chase was on, but it was five on three, and they weren't Aurors for nothing.

Narcissa stopped and turned, looking for the place that marked the end of the anti-apparating wards, but she seemed to have found something else.

"Get in," she ordered, pointing to a hole at the bottom of a tree. When we didn't react, she said it again, more forcefully, and Draco and I both scurried into the tiny hole. Looking once more for a way out, Narcissa found the mark and apparated as soon as the Aurors came into view, and, catching on to her magical signature, followed her.

As soon as they all disappeared from view, I looked over at Draco. His face, if possible, had gotten even more pale than it already had been. I silently agreed with what I knew he was thinking. Five on one, even if the Aurors were quite dumb, looked hard to beat. Looking back at Draco though, something else seemed to have caught his attention for the moment.

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

I knew, as soon as the Aurors apparated after my mum, that it would be a miracle if she came out alive. It was really quite hard to think about, but…

-:-Hello, Draco-:- A voice sounded in my head, and I looked around wildly before his eyes spotted a snake that seemed to be half his length and black and silver in color, though it seemed to glow gold. A small part of his mind told him that he had seen the snake somewhere before, but he couldn't think of where.

-:-How do you know my name?-:- Draco thought in his head, hoping the snake would hear him.

-:-You are my Chosen, Draco. Of course I know your name-:-

---o---o---O---o---O---o---o---

**Well, folks, that's all for today. I'm quite tired, actually. And my sunburn hurts, but that's probably why it's called a burn. Yes, I am having a good time stating the obvious, thank you very much. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I love you guys!**

**Blue Werewolf Boy: Thank you! Yeah, mine are always hectic too, I have a lot of family members also… although not all of them were with us this time, so it was kind of relaxing. **

**Sarah R Potter: Thank you! I hope you found the answer to your question, and I hope I wrote it the way you hoped it would be. **

**MidNite Phoenix: Thank you, thank you, thank you.**

**goddessa39: Yay! Thank you!**

**Blue Werewolf Boy: Thank you, I did. The weather was HOT. At least it had a beach, or I would have died. :)**

**-RedVenom**


End file.
